The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor section therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Among the engine components, relatively high temperatures are observed in the combustor section such that cooling airflow is provided to meet desired service life requirements. The combustor section typically includes a combustion chamber formed by an inner and outer wall assembly. Each wall assembly includes a support shell lined with heat shields often referred to as liner panels. In certain combustion architectures, dilution passages direct airflow to condition air within the combustion chamber.
The aft end of the combustion chamber is necessarily in close proximity to a first row of HPT vanes. During normal engine operation hot gases collect in this area, which may result in accelerated combustor oxidation, and perhaps eventually acute durability issues to these areas of the combustor.